


Lazing On a Sunny Afternoon

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a total PWP - if you find a plot, please enlighten me, because that means I did something wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazing On a Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Ray Davies

**Disclaimer: Oh what joy it would be, to truly own them. And to be owned by them.**

**************

Dean returned from a special shopping excursion and opened the door to the motel room, greeted by one of his favorite sights. 

Sam, lying on the bed, naked, jerking himself off. 

"How long have you been playing without me?" Dean asked as he quickly closed the door. 

"Not long," Sam smirked. "I've been holding back, keeping myself hard, and waiting for you."

Dean showed Sam what he bought and then leaned against the door, undoing his pants and taking his cock in his fist. "Waiting for me, huh?"

Sam crawled to the edge of the bed, crooking a finger and motioning Dean over. 

Dean left his pants somewhere between the door and the bed as he walked across the room, standing before Sam...and Sam's waiting mouth. He pulled at his cock a few more times before Sam batted his hand away and took it into his own, stroking gently, his tongue licking playfully at the slit. He blew on the head and Dean shuddered. 

"Filthy slut." Dead sighed the words as he wound one hand in Sam's long hair and brought Sam's mouth to his erect shaft. Sam's mouth opened to take him deeply and his hands moved to Sam's shoulders to steady himself. 

Sam's hands slid around to Dean's ass and pulled him closer, Dean's musky scent causing him to feel a bit lightheaded. 

"Perfect little cocksucker, Sammy." Dean thrust deeply into his mouth, watching as Sam sucked him, moving further back against the two fingers that had found their way to his ass; the fingers that were fucking him now. Easing Sam backwards and careful not to break their contact, Dean joined him on the bed, kneeling above him, continuing to fuck his mouth, not taking his eyes from Sam's face. He felt his release coming and pulled back, coming over Sam's face, stroking himself until there was nothing left. Sam was smacking his lips together and licking his own face and Dean bent down, joining him, his own tongue helping to clean up. He kissed Sam, plunging his tongue deep into his mouth, and had to blink to clear his head when they pulled apart for air. Dean just smiled, kissing and nipping his way down Sam's body, suckling at each nipple, kissing down his abdomen, dipping his tongue into Sam's navel and hearing the giggle. He parted Sam's legs, sucking each ball into his mouth, Sam's voice whimpering softly, asking for more.

Dean was definitely more than happy to oblige. "Ready to come?" He didn't give Sam a chance to respond, grabbing his legs and pulling them over his shoulders. "How about I return the favor?" Dean smirked and pulled Sam's dick to his mouth, licking the length. "How 'bout I play with you?" Dean teased, pulling Sam further upwards until he was practically hanging upside down. "I take good care of my toys, you know." He kissed each of Sam's asscheeks before using one hand to part them. "Ain't nothin' like the sweet taste of my baby." He licked between them, moving his head from side to side, tasting deeply with his tongue, which had pushed its way inside. 

"More please...." Sam begged, his voice ragged. 

"I haven't even started yet," Dean whispered as his cock filled again. 

Sam was helpless against the onslaught; he could do nothing but allow Dean to control what he was feeling. "Fuck! I'm gonna come, Dean!" 

Dean drew back. "Not without me inside you." He pressed two fingers inside, shoving them up hard and bent his head to tease some more with his tongue. 

"Dean, Dean please."

"Okay, Sammy, okay." Dean pulled his tongue back, but pushed another finger in, Sam's legs sliding from his shoulders. Sam was writhing under him now, but Dean kept his fingers buried, moving them faster and deeper. Sam started to push violently against his fingers so Dean slowed down and eased his fingers out, replacing them with his cock, which slid inside easily. "Like comin' home," he murmured as he pounded inside, watching himself move in and out of Sam's hole. Sam was still writhing under him and Dean had to grip him by the hips to hold him steady; he just knew Sam would have bruises there later. "Sammy...come for me...come all over me...."

"DEAN!" Sam convulsed into an orgasm, streams of white hot come covering them, his eyes closing, pushing himself upwards, meeting Dean's final thrusts. 

"God, Sam, you are so...damn."

"You too, Dean." Sam pouted as Dean pulled out. "It was comfy."

"Let's go take a shower," Dean said, backing off the bed. "We can get cleaned up," he nodded to the chocolate-flavored lube, "and then get all dirty again."

"Sounds good to me, Dean," Sam grinned and followed Dean into the bathroom.

"That's why I'm the brains of this outfit." Dean snickered as he turned on the water and stepped under the spray. "I always have the best ideas."

Sam stepped in behind him. "I'm not gonna argue with that - uh-uh, no way, no how." 

**FIN**


End file.
